The New Girl
by Robinfan101
Summary: Damian and Nel one-shot. When Damian attends public scchool, what happens when he meets the new girl. (I suck at summaries)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Dc Nation or the characters or AC-DC.**

Damian is in... I'll say freshman year so about 14.

* * *

Damian Walked through the hallway to the principles office. He had a smirk on his face as a big sophomore ran past him with a school nurse beside him. The sophomore covered his face with his hand and left small drops of blood on the floor as it flooded out of his hand. He entered the office and sat down, slouching, in the chair across from the principle. He was still smirking while the principle, Mr. Waker, looked unamused but not surprised. Damian was wearing a black and white hoodie that was zipped up to cover a black AC-DC shirt hand he wore baggy jeans. had black hair, glasses, and wore a suit. He was probably in his mid twenties.

"Hello, once agin, Mister Wayne" he said in a worn out voice.

Damian then sat up." Lets skip to the point, shall we?" Damian said.

The principle sighed and shook his head. "Fine. Mind telling me why you punched a kid in the face?"

Damian started to get angry. "Okay, First of all, he wasn't a kid. He had to repeat two grade so he's now about...18. Technically an adult. Second of all, i didn't **just **punch him in the face, I broke his your going to punish me for something at least get the facts straight." Damian crossed his arms.

Mr. Waker sighed, shaking his head at the same time. "But **why**?"

"He threatened me. So it was technically self-defense" Damian pointed out. "He told me if I didn't give him my lunch money, he'd-" the principle cut him off.

"He'd do what?"

Damian shrugged." I don't know. Didn't give him time to finish" Damian smirked.

"Why didn't you use your words instead of your fist?" Mr. Waker asked the cliché question in a patronizing voice, in which Damian loathed.

"I did. When he blocked my way I told him 'Say anything to me and I'll break your face' he continued to try to talk so I punched him." Damian explained happily.

Mr. Waker shook his head. The bell rang for 3rd hour. realizing that there was no point in arguing he made a quick decision.

"Alright, even though this isn't your first incident, I'll just give our lunch detention. Now get to class."

Damian grabbed his stuff and walked out of the office to his 3rd hour, History. He was late to class and interrupted his teacher, Mrs. Blincoe, who was talking to some parents he didn't recognize. He shrugged and went to his usual seat next to Colin. Colin had gotten a foster home for a while and was able to attend public school.

"What's going on?" He whispered to Colin

"New girl" Colin whispered back. The parents then left the room.

Mrs. Blincoe spoke up. "We have a new student. Say hello to Nell!" she said happily.

In front of the close was a nervous looking young teenage girl, about Damians' age, with big brown eyes and lightly brown skin. She had black, curly hair that went to her shoulders. she wore a purple hoodie that was unzipped and had a Batgirl T-shirt under it with blue jeans.

Nobody said anything. "You can sit wherever you like" Mrs. Blincoe told Nell. The nervous girl looked around the class room and found an empty seat that was on the other side of Damian. Damian was slouching in his seat with his hood up. Nell sat down and looked at him. "Hi" she whispered as Mrs. Blincoe continued talking about some project about who-knows-what.

Damian glanced at her. "hey." he said simply. But the Mrs. Blincoe looked at him. "Take the hood off" the teacher simply said.

Damian rolled his eyes and took the hood off half way. The teacher continued the lesson.

"I'm Nell" she whispered continuing the conversation.

"I'm Damian" he told her. She smiled at him and he tried to hide his smile.

The class went on forever but the bell finally rang and he dashed out. "Hey! Wait up!" he heard a voice behind him. When he turned around he saw Nell. "Wow! You walk fast!"she said breathing heavily but she was smiling.

"You know... the cafeteria is the other way."he told her. He was about to go into the detention room.

"It is? Then how come your over here?" She asked him curiously.

"I got detention"

"How?"

"I punch a guy in the face" he then went in the room and the last thing he heard was:"Your joking. right?" but he didn't answer her.

* * *

Damian left the room as the bell rang to end 4th was his free hour. He usually went to the library to read or do some homework but it was a nice day so he headed to the courtyard. He passed by many lockers on his way there and enjoyed the silence. All he could think of was going on patrol tonight. When he was almost at the courtyard he heard some voices. Then he heard a familiar voice. that said: "Please, leave me alone." It was Nells' voice. Damian hurried to find he and when he did he saw 3 seniors surrounding her.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" he yelled. They all turned towards him. The biggest one came toward him.

"Oh ya? Or else what?" he said challenging Damian.

"Or else I'll break your arm!" Damian said through gritted teeth.

The big guy backed away and went over to Nell. He then lightly touched a strand of her hair. Damian ran forward and grab the guys arm. he held on tight as he jumped over him and pulled the arm back. The big guy screamed in pain as Damian dislocated his arm to top it off then went after the other two. The next one he punched in the gut and kick the other in the groin. Nell was in fear and fell to the ground. It didn't last long because by the time Damian finished them off, all the male teacher had come to stop him from beating the crap out of the biggest that lay on the floor still in pain. It was now back to the principles office.

In the end, Damian got suspended for 2 weeks. And Grayson took away the Robin role when he was called to the school. He walked to the limo, he the saw Nell.

"Hey!" she yelled to stop him. Dick and Alfred were waiting in the car.

"Uh.. Hey. Make it quick cause I gotta go" he told her.

Nell blushed the quickly gave Damian a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for helping me" she said the ran off.

Damian stood there in shock his face turning bright red. He then slowly walked toward the car and got in. He put his hand on his cheek where Nell had kissed him. Dick had a big grin on his face.

"So. Who's your girlfriend?" he teased Damian.

"Shut up Grayson. She's not my girlfriend" Damian said angrily. he knew it was going to be a long 2 weeks.

**THE**** END**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! You can review if you want. You don't havee to though...**


End file.
